Conventionally, a simulation may be performed by a computer to analyze magnetic properties, when analyzing characteristics or loss of devices (motors, transformers, etc.) that use magnetic materials. The simulation may employ the magnetic field analysis technique utilizing the FEM (Finite Element Method). When the magnetic field analysis technique utilizing the FEM is employed, an analyzing target may be segmented into small meshes in order to enable analysis of complex shapes.
On the other hand, the micromagnetics is an example of another technique that may be employed to analyze the magnetic properties. When the micromagnetics is employed, the computer may reproduce magnetic domains of the magnetic material with a high accuracy.
For example, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-148993 proposes a magnetic property analyzing apparatus that creates a first equation for computing the magnetic field from current vectors generated from the analyzing target, in a format analyzable by the FEM and the boundary integral approach. The proposed magnetic property analyzing apparatus creates a second equation for computing the magnetic field from magnetization vectors generated from the analyzing target, in the format analyzable by the FEM and the boundary integral approach. A first magnetic field and a second magnetic field may be computed from the first equation and the second equation, respectively, in order to obtain an analysis result on the magnetic field at the analyzing target based on a combined magnetic field computed from the first equation and the second equation.
However, when the FEM and another technique or approach are used to analyze the magnetic properties, as is the case of the proposed magnetic property analyzing apparatus described above, the number of elements (or meshes) obtained by the meshing (or segmenting into the meshes) according to the FEM may become large. For example, in a case in which the analyzing target is a thin plate-shaped magnetic material, it may be difficult to analyze the effects caused by a change in the magnetic flux parallel to the plate surface unless the meshing is performed in a direction along the plate thickness. On the other hand, from the point of view of analyzing the magnetic properties, it may be preferable for the shape of the meshes to be close to a cube. For this reason, a large number of meshes are generated when the meshing is performed in the direction along the plate thickness so as to have the cubic shape, and as a result, a delay may be generated in analyzing the magnetic properties.